


Never Have I Ever

by pterawaters



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Core Four, Drinking Games, Gen, Season/Series 01, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team plays a game of "Never Have I Ever" and gets to know each other a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

Chin holds his beer to his lips and smirks as he looks at the others. "Never have I ever gotten a tattoo."

Steve rolls his eyes and drinks, but Chin is surprised then Danny and Kono both drink as well.

"Kono?" Chin asks. "You have a tattoo?"

"Oh, I have to see this," Danny says. "Especially since I've seen you in a bikini, and no tattoo."

Kono must be getting pretty drunk, because she jumps to her feet (tottering a little) and says, "Chin, close your eyes!"

Realizing that there's no way he actually wants to see this tattoo, Chin has no problem covering his eyes with his hand and listening as Kono's clothes rustle.

"Wow," Danny says.

Steve laughs. "That's cute, Kono. Really cute."

"Right?" she says, the couch beside Chin dipping down as Kono drops into it. "My friend Nalani and I both got them done a few years back. It was fun."

"Can I uncover my eyes now?" Chin asks, laughing when Kono pulls his hand away from his face. "What about you, Danny?"

Taking another sip of his beer, Danny holds out his right hand, thumb and index finger spread wide. There at the corner of his two fingers is a small cross, or an 'x'. Chin realizes he's seen the tattoo before, just never thought much of it. "Oh, yeah," Chin says.

Steve kicks Danny's chair. "What's the story behind that tattoo anyway, Danno?"

Danny shrugs, sitting back in his chair. "I had kind of a rough last few years in high school. My dad got me turned back around and everything, and he got me this as a reminder not to be a putz. I guess he also kinda meant it like he was always gonna be there to help me, if I needed him."

"That's sweet!" Kono coos.

Steve takes Danny's hand and brings it closer to his face. "Couldn't he have sprung for something cooler?" Steve asks. "What did this cost? Five bucks?"

Danny shrugs. "Nah, my cousin Pete did it for free. And I dunno. I was kinda hyperactive as a kid—"

"As a kid?" Chin interjects under his breath. 

"Made sense for it to be somewhere I could see it and be reminded all the time, but it still had to be kinda respectable, you know? My dad thought maybe I'd end up a big New York businessman."

Kono laughs. "Like you weren't meant to be a cop!"

Chin takes another drink and looks over at Steve. "Your turn, McGarrett."

"Hmm," Steve says, looking over the rest of them. "Now, did we ever say there was a type of question off-limits?"

"No holds barred," Danny insists. 

"Yeah!" cries Kono. "Give us your worst!"

"Oh, you want me to come for you, Kono?" Steve asks with a grin.

"Bring it!"

Grin growing wider, Steve looks directly at Kono and says, "Never have I ever given a blow job."

Kono scoffs loudly. "Oh, that's just not fair!" She throws a wicker coaster at Steve as she drinks.

Chin sees movement out of the corner of his eye and turns to see Danny drinking. "No, Steve said _given_ a blow job, Danny. Not gotten one."

Danny looks Chin right in the eye as he takes one very, very long swallow of his beer.

"Daniel, you naughty boy," Steve says with a laugh, reaching over to push at Danny's shoulder. "Was it on a dare?"

Chin frowns at Steve, wondering why it would ever occur to _anyone_ to perform a sex act on a dare.

"Who was it?" Kono asks, her eyes wide and scandalized. 

"No one you know," Danny replies. "Hey, does that mean it's my turn? Never have I ever—"

"Wait, wait. Hold up," Steve says, waving Danny into silence. "No one we _know_? This wasn't something someone _made_ you do, was it?"

If it was, Chin's pretty sure the tone in Steve's voice would keep Danny from admitting it. Steve almost sounds like he's about to head out and get revenge right away, _tonight_.

Danny cries, "No, Jesus! I had a boyfriend in high school. And a couple boyfriends in college. And some after college, but that's not the point."

"What is the point? The fact that you've had multiple boyfriends in the past and no one here knew about it?" Steve asks, looking around frantically at the others. 

Chin shakes his head. "I had no idea."

"Me neither," says Kono. "Danny, are you gay? It's completely okay if you are."

Rolling his eyes and huffing, Danny leans forward and sets his beer on the coffee table. "See? This is why I don't tell people. They jump to conclusions."

"Ah," Chin says in understanding. "You wouldn't have been married to Rachel for five years, and had Grace if you were gay."

"Yeah, and I've seen the way Danny checks me out when he thinks I'm not looking." Kono raises her eyebrows at Danny, who coughs and goes red.

It takes Chin a moment to remember the word, and when he does, he blurts it out, "Bisexual!"

"Yeah, pretty much," Danny says, coughing a few more times. " _Please_ don't make this into a big deal."

Of course, Chin can see that look in Steve's eyes that means he's going to turn this into a very big deal. But then Steve laughs and asks, "Hey, D? D'you think I'm hot?"

"No," Danny says sarcastically. "I think you're a swamp monster, you're so ugly."

"What about Chin?" Kono asks, a sly smile on her lips.

"No, no, no," Chin says before Danny can answer. "I don't need to know."

Danny grins in a way that tells Chin exactly what his answer would be, and then says, "Never have I ever had a threesome."

Now it's Chin's cheeks that grow hot as he says, "Fuck you, Danny," and brings his drink to his lips. "I told you that in confidence."

As he drinks, Chin looks over and sees Kono drinking, too. At the look he gives her, Kono says, "What? You're the only one who can have a little fun?"

Chin finishes off his beer and says, "Maybe we should play a different game for awhile."

Everyone else just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little piece for kicks :) 
> 
> Feel free to tell me in the comments who you think Danny's ex boyfriends were!


End file.
